yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Vasavi Shakti ~Lancer~
720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px720px Mi hermoso perfil. Hola 240px Libera me from Hell, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Hola, gente. En seguida procederemos a hablar sobre mi persona, servidor, yo. No soy una persona muy interesante, mas me definiría como... amable, sí. Siempre me gusta echarle una mano a cualquier persona que lo necesite. Lo intentaré. Si no puedo, es porque soy un inútil porque no sé sobre ese ámbito. Pero si precisas de algo, no tengas problema en preguntarme. A la derecha tenéis datos sobre mí. Si bien al principio edité esto como si fuera una broma, intentaré tomarme esto un poco más en serio, hablando de mí como si fuera una persona relativamente normal y no un troll. Si necesitas saber algo más de mí, te invito a que me conozcas en el chat. No muerdo ni hago nada, y no le tengo "miedo" a los nuevos. Quién sabe. Quizá hasta te conviertas en uno de mis mejores amigos. Y si te da pereza, puedes seguir bajando el perfil para poder ver más datos de mí, como mis gustos, mis aficiones, esa clase de cosas que se ponen en los perfiles. Y, os ruego que le deis al play cada vez que haya música. En serio, no quedaréis decepcionados con ello. Y de paso podréis saber algo de mis gustos musicales. Las canciones estarán puestas en instrumental, para no desconcentrar a la gente de la lectura. 600px|centerleft|300px ¿Cómo llegué? 240px Piano Medley, Madoka Magica Básicamente, una amiga de un foro me invitó. Entonces en mi primer día estaba "aprendiendo" a como hablar con total soltura en este sitio. Entonces poco a poco me fui aprendiendo los emoticonos. Ahora los uso con bastante frecuencia. Entonces conocí a dos personas que me cayeron bien en seguida (Danta y Excl), y desde ese día vine todos los días bastante seguido. Además, ya conocía a otro usuario de aquí, (Koyuki) que me caía bastante bien. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Aunque haya explorado otras wikis, esta es la única que me gusta lo suficiente como para venir "mucho". Y espero cumplir un año en este sitio. ¿Seré capaz de quedarme en él? Aún queda bastante para saberlo. 600px|center center Animes 240px Moonlit Night, Death Parade Aquí apuntaré los animes que he visto y una opinión general de ellos. Pero, si quieres ir directo al asunto, te acompaño a ver mi MaL . Están puestos por orden alfabético, no por orden de haberlos visto. Antes no incluía mangas, pero ahora he leído algunos que me han fascinado. Los apuntaré después de los animes. #'91 Days: '''Me encantan los mafiosos. El final es un poco confuso, pero al menos es medianamente cerrado. Pienso que al final nadie muere. (?) No tengo favoritos, aunque sí me gustó Fio. #'Aikatsu!: (Todas sus temporadas, películas y siguiendo Aikatsu!Stars) ¿Quién lo diría? Yo, viendo un anime de Idols para niñas de primaria. Me gusta bastante, sobre todo el CGI que tiene a partir de la segunda temporada. Mis canciones favoritas son Tutu · Ballerina, Idol Activity, Kira Pata Shining, Diamond Happy y Original Star (la cosa podría seguir más y más pero no quiero extenderme tanto (?)). Mi Idol favorita es Rin Kurosawa y mi marca favorita Dance Fusion. #'Aku no Hana: '''Comem-Vale, no. No insultaré a nadie. Me gusta este anime, pero me gusta aun más el manga. No me gusta ningún personaje, más bien los odio a todos. Pero tienen algo... que me enganchó mucho, la verdad. El final y la animación, todo muy impactante. #'Amnesia: 'El único harem inverso que me gusta. No está mal. Me gusta Toma. Lo recomiendo, pero solo si estás acostumbrado a personajes estúpidos como protagonistas y a chicos "guapos" alrededor de una chica. Sin embargo, no es el típico harem. #'Angel Beats! '''(Incluidos OVAs y capítulos especiales):' Me ha encantado. Durante un tiempo fue mi anime favorito, pero eso ha cambiado. No lloré ni una sola vez, pero eso no impidió que acabara cogiéndole cariño a los personajes. Me gustan todos, incluidos los secundarios. A los que no soporto, Otonashi y Kanade. Los protagonistas, irónico. Mis favoritos son Iwasawa, Yui y Yuri. #'Anohana (Incluida la película): También me ha gustado, aunque en menor medida que Angel Beats!. Si bien lloré en todos sus capítulos, tiene un inicio un poco lento y pesado que puede no gustarle a todo el mundo. Pero, es cierto que se te pone el vello de punta solo con ver ese final tan emotivo y tierno. La película es algo más que un simple complemento, pues te permite empatizar aún más con los personajes. #'Black Rock Shooter '(OVA):' Mi OVA favorito de todos los tiempos. Indescriptible. Una idea original con personajes realistas y mundanos. Una historia normal que roza lo sobrenatural y llega desde drama a acción. Puede que esté exagerando, pero dura una hora. ¿Una hora desperdiciada? En absoluto. #'Black Rock Shooter (Anime):' Justo lo contrario al OVA. Los personajes son un poco estúpidos y su desarrollo es demasiado exagerado. Me arrepiento de haberlo visto. #'Boku no Hero Academia: Me ha gustado mucho. No suele gustarme el shonen, pero este ha superado mis expectativas. Me caen bien todos los personajes, son muy graciosos y carismáticos. Además, es una idea que parte de algo básico y se desarrolla de una forma bastante... ¿cómo decirlo? Simplemente, esa idea se hizo lo mejor que se pudo. Aunque es un anime muy corto, no te da tiempo apenas a saborearlo. #'Bungou Stray Dogs: '(Ambas temporadas) Lo vi por un amigo principalmente. No es que me guste mucho, solo me llamó la atención porque todos los personajes tienen nombres de escritores. Mi personaje favorito es Edogawa Ranpo (Edgar Allan Poe), que curiosamente, también es mi escritor favorito. #'Danganronpa: '''No me ha gustado. Ningún personaje me ha causado alguna emoción que no sea algo como:"¿pero qué estoy viendo?". Al principio lo vi y me gustó un poco, pero con el tiempo he planteado mejor mis "sentimientos" hacia esta serie y poco a poco han ido decayendo. #'Death Biliards: 'Me encanta este OVA. Es muy extraño y "atípico", con un diseño de personajes un poco distinto a lo que solemos ver en estos años. Aunque pueden aparecer muchas dudas acerca de la corta historia que cuenta, esto se resuelve ''más o menos ''en la serie. #'Death Note: 'No fue ni de cerca uno de mis primeros animes. Me esperaba algo normalucho, pero Death Note fue mucho más que eso. Los personajes están muy bien hechos (excepto Misa, que es muy tonta). Yo soy partidario de L, pero al principio prefería a Light. Me gusta la pequeña historia que hay entre Naomi Misora y Ray Penber. A la mitad de la serie, dejó de parecerme tan genial. (Ya sabréis la razón, no me gustaría dar spoilers) #'Death Parade:'Es un anime basado en Death Biliards. Uno de mis animes favoritos. Me encanta su historia, sus personajes y sobre todo los juicios. Pero se me hizo corto y espero que algún día saquen una segunda temporada o algún OVA más para ver cómo será la vida de Decim tras el final de la serie. Me encanta Chiyuki y esa escena del capítulo once que nos puso a todos los pelos de punta. #'Durarara!! '''(Todas sus temporadas y OVAs): Un anime más "mundano", otro shonen. Este me gustó bastante, no es la típica historia. Sin embargo, sentí que la seguí viendo para saber más cosas sobre los personajes. La historia a veces se hace exagerada o estúpida, demasiado surrealista. Pero los personajes son entretenidos y es imposible no querer siquiera a uno, teniendo tanta variedad en la que elegir. #'Fate: '(Stay Night, Unlimited Blades Works, Zero) Uno de mis animes favoritos. Me encanta absolutamente todo en ese mundo. Mi clase favorita es Lancer, luego va Caster y por último Berserker. Mis personajes favoritos son Ryuunosuke (Zero), Caster (Zero) y ambos Lancers (Zero y Stay Night/Unlimited Blades Works). Además, el compositor es Yuki Kajiura, el ED1 de Fate Zero es genial, absolutamente todo es genial. (Aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera salido Jeanne d'Arc, ya que es mi personaje hsitórico favorito) #'Hentai ouji to warawanai neko: '''No recuerdo mucho de este anime, pero creo que me entretuvo lo suficiente como para verlo en un par de días. Es la clase de serie que te ves y la olvidas al cabo del tiempo. Un harem, vamos. Mi favorita era Tsukiko. #'Hetalia '''(Todas las temporadas y capítulos especiales): En numeración de capítulos, el más largo que me he visto (Cuenta con más de cien, aunque son todos muy cortos). Mis países favoritos son Noruega, China y Bielorrusia. Una serie que parte de una idea original que acaba siendo bastante divertida, por no hablar de que de cierta forma es "educativa". #'Higurashi no naku koro ni: '''Me parece un anime genial. Maneja el terror y el suspense de una forma admirable. Si bien su animación es más que horrible, su banda sonora y trama te acaban abduciendo por completo en la historia. Mis chicas favoritas son Rika, Shion y Rena. #'Himouto! Umaru-chan: Un anime para pasar el rato. Aunque es algo poco original y los personajes son unos clichés, les acabas cogiendo cariño a todos. Aunque sean un poco olvidables, la protagonista es totalmente reconocible y amada por casi todos los que ven este anime. #'Isshuukan Friends:' Un shojo muy triste, que aunque usa la idea de Ef, se enfoca en ella completamente. Los personajes eran moe, muy tiernos y adorables. No había nadie con una pizca de maldad. Es el típico anime con el que sueñan ser protagonistas muchas chicas. Recomendable si quieres ver algo tranquilo y relajado. Lo bueno de esta serie es que no te deja en momentos cruciales o singulares, sino que todo en conjunto forma una historia preciosa. Pero, si debo decir algo, es que me gustó más la historia que había entre los amigos de los protagonistas. #'Jigoku Shojo: '''Un anime que me gustó bastante, aunque tardé cerca de un mes en verlo. Sus historias son originales y muy apartadas de clásicos clichés aburridos y repetitivos en otras series de este tipo. Mi favorita es Enma y solo Enma, los otros personajes me parecen sosos y aburridos, de relleno. (?) Aunque también me gusta Kuchisake Onna. #'Kami nomi zo shiru sekai (Sus temporadas y OVAs, excepto el Tenri-hen): Mi harem favorito, desde lejos. Divertido, original. Toma los clichés de los harems normales y profundiza en ellos hasta donde se pueda sin llegar a ser algo psicológico. A veces roza el drama. El protagonista es divertido, al igual que Elsie. Mis chicas favoritas fueron Mio, Shiori, Jun, Haqua, Tsukiyo y Yui. He de confesar que para que lea un manga me debe gustar mucho el anime. Llegué a acostarme a las dos de la mañana un día escolar solo para seguir leyendo. Quiere decir esto, que es de mis favoritos, ¿no? Lamentablemente el estudio cayó en bancarrota y dudo mucho que sigan este anime algún día. #'Kamisama Hajimejashita '(Ambas temporadas): Un shojo muy relajante, aunque no tanto como Isshuukan Friends. Aunque se separa a veces de la "trama principal"; pues no tiene un rumbo fijo o predecible que seguir. La segunda temporada quedó incompleta, por lo que supongo que no se tardará mucho en ver si hay tercera temporada. #'Kanojo to kanojo no neko '(Remakes y original):' Para empezar, vi esto simplemente porque estaba buscando un buen anime psicológico para ver. Me llamó la atención su trama, ¿y qué pasó? Acabé llorando más que en Angel Beats!. No soy un especial fan de los animales, pero la historia era tan triste y a la vez tan real que no pude hacer más que desmoronarme. #'Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä: Qué decir sobre esto. Fue una bonita película, sí, pero no le vi nada más. La vi como la clásica película de naturaleza pero muy, muy bien hecha. La primera película de Estudio Ghibli, de los años setenta. Aun así está muy bien animada y la música va muy acorde. Me gustó pero no la volvería a ver, no es la clase de cosas que me gustan. #'KissxSis '(Serie y OVAs): No sé qué hacía viendo esa tontería, fin. #'Koi Kaze: '''Una historia que toma uno de los temas más complicados y lo transforma en algo triste y deprimente. El final fue un poco extraño, ni siquiera a estas alturas sé bien lo que significa, aun así es un muy buen anime que se encarga de explorar la psicología de sus personajes al límite. #'Kokoro ga Sakebigatterunda: Es una película preciosa. Mi shojo favorito, me atrevería a decir. Es más que una historia infantil. Es como si te estuvieran contando un cuento bastante básico, como el que aparece a mitad de la historia, con unos personajes actuales. Al final le dan la vuelta a todo el argumento, y vemos que el amor no es tan sencillo como parece. #'Kuroshitsuji: '(I, II) Pues me gustó, mira que no me lo esperaba. Creí que sería un anime un poco estúpido, pero conseguí verlo en dos días. Mis favoritos son Grell y Undertaker. También me encanta que Kalafina haya intervenido en esto, no hay un grupo mejor. (?) #'Love Live! School Idol Project: '(Anime y OVA) #'Layton Kyoujo to Eien no Utahime: '''Me encantó, fin. Tiene la misma esencia que los juegos originales. #'Lucky Star: El anime más aburrido de mi vida, solo me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo para obligarme a no ver esa-ya paro. #'Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic: '''Antes era mi anime favorito, pero de eso hace más de un año. Le sigo guardando cariño, aunque ya no tanto. Me gustan sus personajes y la historia, es muy original para ser un shonen. Mis favoritos eran Sharrkan y Hakuei. #'Magi: The Kingdom of Magic: 'Y aquí es donde empecé a amar Magi. Es decir... Titus, Sherezade, Yunan. Una vuelta de tuerca al sistema de esa sociedad. Pasan muchas cosas interesantes. #'Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica '''(Serie y tercera película):' Una de mis favoritas, sin dudarlo. Mi favorita es Homura, pero Sayaka está pisándole los talones. Su historia es muy bonita y alegre... al menos hasta que pasa "eso" del tercer episodio que tanto impactó a las personas que vieron la serie sin spoilers. #'Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist: Me encantó. Me lo vi en un día, pedazo maratón. William es igual a mí, ¿vale? Lo que pasa es que yo no soy tan guap-ya paro. (?) También me gustan mucho Sytry y cómo no, Jeanne d'Arc y Gilles de Rais. <3 #'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch '(Y también Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure): Lo vi solamente porque lo pasaban por la televisión en el lugar en el que vivo. Fue mi primer anime completo visto. Aún recuerdo las canciones, y lo digo sin vergüenza. Me gustaba. #'Mousou Dairinin: '''Más conocido como Paranoia Agent. Una de las obras maestras de Satoshi Kon, indiscutiblemente. Tiene un avance lento y me costó mes y medio verlo, aunque sus últimos cinco episodios los vi en solo un día. No me gusta ningún personaje en especial, aunque amé el capítulo de los tres suicidas. Muestra los problemas actuales y algunas de las razónes del por qué Japón tiene un índice de suicidios tan alto. #'Nagi no Asukara: '¿Cómo puedo describir este anime con palabras? Hacerlo es como decirte lo maravillosa que es una obra de Beethoven en tres palabras. Es un cuento contado con mucho cariño y esfuerzo. Sus personajes son muy normales y corrientes, pero a la vez son especiales y memorables. Todos, incluso los que solo son importantes en la segunda parte de la historia. Ahora que lo pienso, es similar a Anohana, sin embargo prefiero Nagi no Asukara. Mis favoritos son Kaname, Chisaki, Tsumugu, Sayu, Miuna, Manaka y Hikari. Sí, los dije todos. ¿Por qué? Porque todos se parecerán a ti. Tienen sus miedos e inseguridades, algunos acabarán afrontándolos y consiguiendo lo que quieren y otros arriesgarán sus sueños para ayudar a otros. Es algo muy hermoso. #'Nana: Un anime de romance atípico. Muestra la crudeza de la realidad, y creo que lo hace mejor que otros Slice of Life (no sé, por ejemplo, Clannad After Story es un poco extremista). Sus personajes son también humanos y carismáticos, en serio. Le acabas cogiendo cariño a todos. Mis favoritos son Reira y Ren. Mi canción favorita es Kuroi Namida. #'Neon Genesis Evangelion '(Serie, Death & Rebirth y The End of Evangelion):' Puede que sea un fanboy de Evangelion, pero la considero una de las mejores series creadas (Al menos en cualquier cosa que no sea animación). Todos sus personajes marcaron un patrón que seguir en otros animes. Por ejemplo, antes de Rei Ayanami no había muchas kuuderes, o antes de Shinji Ikari no había personajes aparentemente cobardes e inútiles. Sin embargo, su historia te acabará absorbiendo por completo y acabarás viendo que el último capítulo es totalmente distinto a los primeros. #'No Game no Life '''(Serie y OVAs): Buscaba un anime sencillo y entretenido, y eso encontré. Me gustó su animación y la mayoría de los juegos fueron muy interesantes, aunque no me gustaron sus últimos capítulos. Aun así, espero que saquen una segunda temporada, ya que sería interesante si los humanos conquistan el mundo. #'''Noragami (Serie y primer OVA): 'Por alguna razón, me encantó al principio. Conforme avanzaba dejó de... ¿gustarme? Hasta que al final acabé por odiar a todos y cada uno de los personajes. No es culpa de la serie, sino mía. #'Noucome: 'No sé qué hacía viendo esta tontería, fin. x2 #'Omoide no Marnie: 'Mi película favorita de Estudio Ghibli. Odio sus películas y no comprendo por qué la gente dice que tienen un toque mágico, aunque claro, también influye en que esta la vi en un momento complicado de mi vida. Me parece preciosa. Mi personaje favorito es Marnie. #'Pandora Hearts '''(Y OVAs): Me gusta mucho este anime, y me animé a leer el manga. No quedé insatisfecho. Me gustan Alyss, Revy, Oswald, Lotti... Todos los Baskerville. Sobre todo Leo. Además, mi compositor favorito de anime (Yuki Kajiura) es el encargado de su Soundtrack, ¿qué decir de él? Todo es perfecto, aunque no lo recomiendo mucho. Se puede hacer muy pesado en los primeros cinco-seis capítulos. #'Paradise Kiss: '''Esperé encontrar algo como Nana. Me gustaba su opening, solo lo vi por eso. Su final me agradó mucho. No me gusta ningún personaje, ni siquiera sé cómo pude acabar esta serie. #'Peach Girl: 'Mi primer shojo. Su argumento es para anime de comedia, pero más de una vez acabé sufriendo tanto como la protagonista por saber cómo acabaría. Lo he visto dos veces, y dudo que vuelva a verlo una tercera. #'Perfect Blue: Me encanta esta película. Vi que el Cisne Negro estaba basada en ella, entonces la vi. Es mucho más que un simple thriller psicológico. Recomendable, aunque no si tienes la mente sensible. #'Planetarian:' Chiisana Hoshi no Yume: 'Me ha encantado. Es una serie muy corta con OVAs también cortos, con un final que te destroza el corazón. Lo que más me gusta es que no hayan metido romance. #'Pokémon: '(Un chorro películas) Pues sí, me gustaron y me hicieron llorar y blablabla. Tenía que poner esto, srry. (?) #'Prison School '''(Y OVA):' Es la monda. Mi anime de ecchi favorito, aunque roza el hentai. También leí parte del manga. #'ReLIFE: Mi favorito de esta temporada (quitando 91 Days, que se está convirtiendo en uno de mis animes favoritos). Una historia original que supone que irá por comedia, por los primeros capítulos, pero acaba llegando al drama. Aunque me gustaría leer el manga, me temo que ya me sé demasiados spoilers como para hacerlo. #'Rozen Maiden '(Todas sus temporadas y OVAs):' Rozen Maiden es el único anime del que me he leído tantos capítulos de su manga. ¿La razón? No la sé. Me encantan Suigintou y Kirakishou, pienso que son geniales. Me leí la secuela entera, es decir, Rozen Maiden Tales. Es muy triste pero su final me encantó. Aunque sea en parte plagio de Zatch Bell me da igual, prefiero Rozen Maiden. #'Samurai Champloo:' No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento hacia esta serie. Me hizo llorar en dos capítulos más que Angel Beats! durante sus doce episodios. Me encantan los tres protagonistas, aunque me hubiera gustado que se le hubiera dado un poco más de protagonismo a Jin (ya que queda totalmente eclipsado por Mugen...) Nunca una serie de samurais bailando hip hop había sido tan entretenida. #'School Days:' No sé qué hacía viendo esta tontería, fin. x3 ¡Es broma! No me gustaron sus primeros... ¿diez capítulos? (?) Pero sí me gustó el final. Nada más que destacar, una serie aburrida con un giro argumental inesperado que resulta absurdo, incluso un poco gracioso. #'Shigatsu wa kimi no uso (Serie y OVA): Me gusta este anime, tiene todo lo necesario para que se convierta en uno de mis favoritos, pero por alguna razón está incluso después de School Days. Ninguno de sus protagonistas me enamoró, tan solo recalco el solo de Emi tocando por Chopin. #'Shingeki no Kyojin '(Serie y OVAs): Me esperaba algo mucho peor, la verdad. Aunque tampoco creo que fuera perfecto. Todos elogian su dibujo, pero a mí no me gusta tanto. Eso sí, las peleas y el OST son geniales. Me encantan los dos OPs y "Armored Titan". #'Shokugeki no Souma '(Ambas temporadas): Este anime es de mis shonen favoritos. Me parece muy divertido, original y gracioso. También lloré con este, por lo que le pasa a Tadokoro con ese chef francés tan pesado. Sin embargo, Souma siempre está para echarle una mano. También me gusta Ryo, es muy divertido. #'Shoujo Kakumei Utena '(Solo la seri y la película, desgraciadamente, subtitulada en inglés): Mi Josei favorito. ¿Cómo decirlo? Tiene una profundidad parecida a la de Evangelion, y no es nada conocida. Probablemente sea porque su animación también es un poco mala, pero como siempre digo, se solventa con una historia bonita y una música inolvidable. Utena is lof. Utena is laif. #'Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann '(Solo la serie, películas pendientes): Un anime parecido a una película de Michael Bay, pero con personajes mucho más memorables y divertidos. Mi favorito es Simon, muy por encima de Kamina. #'''Tenshi no Tamago: No sé qué-Tranquilos, no pienso así. Me gusta mucho, el problema es que se hace demasiado confusa y pesada. Es un OVA que dura, si no recuerdo mal, cerca de una hora. Pese a eso, la tuve que ver partida en tres sesiones porque no era capaz de verla de una vez debido a la lentitud de su historia. Por no mencionar que solo hablan un par de líneas de diálogo, es todo visual. #'The epic of Zektbach '(Primer OVA): 'Me ha gustado... un poco, sí. Creo que es porque no soporto a Shamshir, pero espero que traduzcan los otros capítulos. Me estoy leyendo la historia y es bastante genial, mi favorito es Nox. #'Toki wa Kakeru Shojo: 'Lloré con ese final. No me gustó, es decir, Chiaki debió haber seguido con Makoto. Por otra parte, es una película muy bonita. Es... algo como shojo. No está nada mal. #'Watamote: Por alguna razón me gusta más que Himouto! Umaru-chan. Su protagonista es mucho más realista de lo que nosotros mismos pensamos. Más de una vez me ha dado vergüenza ajena y he tenido que pasar algunas partes porque me daba demasiada pena la pobre Tomoko. #'Yamada-kun to 7nin no Majo '(Serie): 'Meh. Qué decir sobre esto. Otro harem más, pero de nuevo digo, con una idea original. Prefiero las brujas de Madoka Magica, pero eso es exigir mucho. No creo que lo vuelva a ver de nuevo. #'Zero no Tsukaima '''(Primera temporada): No sé por qué lo vi. Una amiga quería empezar a ver anime y vio este, entonces decidí verlo con ella. No está mal, pero se me hace muy parecido a Harry Potter. #'Zutto mae kara suki deshita: Kohukaku Jikkou Iinkai: '(Para abreviar, la peli de HoneyWorks) Me encantó, es demasiado genial. Aunque me hubiera gustado que adaptara todas las canciones. Como siempre, Koyuki es y será mi favorito. ¿Se te ha quedado corto? Entonces, sube hacia arriba y vuelve a entrar en mi MaL. Ahí están todos los animes que pienso ver, los que estoy siguiendo y los que dejé porque no me gustaban. Ahora vienen los mangas. Son muchos menos, tranquilos. (?) #'Aku no Hana: '''Quedé insatisfecho e himpaktado por las escenas del final, después del ending, así que me decidí a leerlo. Lo acabé hace poco y es genial. Tiene uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la historia (Tokiwa Aya). Además, el final del manga es totalmente cerrado y te deja un buen sabor de boca. #'Rozen Maiden Tales: 'Dejé de odiar un poco a Shinku. Aquí amé aún más a Suigintou y Kirakishou. En serio, ¿no son estupendas? El final fue totalmente cerrado aunque más o menos se preveía desde el principio cómo iba a acabar. #'Watashitachi no Shiawase na Jikan: 'He llorado con solo ocho capítulos que tiene este manga. Es cortísimo, pero es una historia de amor estupenda. Ha cambiado mi visión acerca de algunos temas. En serio, miradlo, se lee en menos de dos horas. 600px|center500px|center Juegos 240px SSS Theme, Angel Beats! Juegos que he jugado y una opinión general de ellos. Probablemente me haya dejado alguno. También va por orden alfabético. En el caso de que pertenezcan a una saga de juegos, irán por orden de cronología. La primera lista incluirá los que he jugado, la segunda los juegos de los que he visto gameplays. #'Fate/Grand Order: 'ME ENCANTA FATE. Mi unidad favorita es Elizabeth Bathory. (Aprovecho que la tengo como Lancer y Saber y elijo de Support a su Caster para tener un súper equipo) (?) Aunque tengo por si acaso una Euryale dispuesta a tirar flechas, por si alguna Elizabeth me falla. (?) Allí soy Kayo Sudou. No esperéis mucho de mí, soy nuevo jugando y no tengo ni idea de japonés. #'Pokémon Rojo Fuego/Verde hoja: 'Me gusta este juego. Sí, nada más que objetar. #'Pokémon Esmeralda: 'Mi juego favorito de tercera generación. Además, aquí aparece mi legendario favorito (Rayquaza). #'Pokémon Ranger: 'Uno de mis juegos favoritos de Pokémon. Me costó unos dos o tres años pasármelo. También fue el primer juego que compré para mi consola. Aún me acuerdo de ese maldito Rayquaza como boss final. #'Pokémon Soul Silver: 'Mi juego favorito de Pokémon. Gracias a él empecé a jugar con más frecuencia Pokémon, a seguir alguna de sus noticias, aprenderme la tabla de tipos... Incluso aquí vi a mi primer y último shiny. #'Pokémon Blanco 2: 'Mi segundo juego "legal" de Pokémon. Me lo he pasado unas cuantas veces, en él tuve a mi primer pokémon al nivel 100 (Golduck). Mi inicial favorito es de Teselia, Snivy. #'Pokémon Y: 'No me gusta la sexta generación, Kalos es la región que más detesto. Sin embargo, lo compré porque me encanta Dragalge y porque quería aprenderme los nombres de los pokémon. #'Pokémon Zafiro Alfa: 'Ni me gustan ni Groudon ni Kyogre, pero prefiero a la ballena azul. Me lo pasé a los dos días, en serio. Qué vicio con estos juegos. #'Profesor Layton y la Villa Misteriosa: 'Recuerdo que era un moco cuando empezaba a jugar a estos juegos. Me gusta, pero no es mi favorito de la saga. Sin embargo, me encantó el final. #'Profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora: 'Mi juego favorito de todos los tiempos. El que más me ha hecho llorar y el que tiene mi OST favorito. En serio, es genial. No os lo perdáis. #'Profesor Layton y el Futuro Perdido: 'Este juego no me gusta tanto, pero igual me encantaron sus puzles. El final también es triste, aunque mi parte favorita de este juego es cuando aparece "Celestte" por primera vez, en la calle. #'Profesor Layton y la Llamada del Espectro: El juego que menos me gusta de esta saga. Pero, como siempre digo, eso no quita que lo haya disfrutado. Me gusta Arianna. #'Profesor Layton y La Máscara de los Prodigios: '''Tampoco es santo de mi devoción, pero igual lo disfruté. En historia este es el que menos me gusta. #'Profesor Layton y El Legado de los Ashalanti: '''Uno de mis favoritos del Profesor. Me encanta todo de él, es perfecto. Algunos puzles ya no son estrictamente matemáticos, y hay de todo, muchísima variedad. Seguramente que no hay más de cinco puzles con el mismo método de solución. Es por eso que me parece perfecto. Lloré mucho con él. #No me acuerdo de nada más, ¡lo siento! Algún día seguiré con esta lista. Ese día no es hoy... 600px|center 300px|right Música 240px Chrono Story (Off Vocal), EC Mis gustos musicales, principalmente. Esto también es muy largo. 600px|centercenter Películas, series y libros 240px Trust me (Piano), Durarara!! Series y películas que he visto y he de destacar. Esto es largo. Ahora no. 600px|centerleft|300px Amigos 240px The heady feeling of freedom, Evangelion No van por orden alfabético ni nada, simplemente conforme se me van ocurriendo. *Koyuki: Le tengo mucho aprecio. Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo. Me hace reír con sus memes y siempre se puede tener una buena conversación con él. *JOAE JOESTAR: Un bigénero muy amable. Mentira, es una chica. Me gusta bromear con ella acerca de su género, que diga, con él. Bueno. Ya sabréis lo que es algún día. *Excl: Es mi hermano pequeño. También es muy amable, le gusta mucho MM. (?) Empezó siendo mi kouhai, pero vi que era como un doppelgänger y empezamos a ser hermanos. *Marianela: Me cae muy bien. Es mi hija, supongo, pero también es mi senpai, pero a mí me llama senpai. Una cosa extraña. Siempre me hace reír, y se puede hablar con ella de todo. *Nit: Me cae muy bien, fin. No hay más cosas que decir de ella. Me ayudó con un problema que tuve hace tiempo. Da muy buenos consejos. *JOAGNA JOESTAR: Es muy divertido, le gusta el vodka y LoL. (?) También le gustan bandas de metal. Me hace gracia cuando se pone eufórico. Me gustan sus charlas de motivación. A veces me uno a él y superamos a Paulo Coelho. ADEMÁS ME ENSEÑÓ FEIT AAJAJJAJAJJAA Y LE GUZTA YOYOZ. *SU FOTO JOLOMO: La zenpai. Es lista y le gusta leer y por eso es genial y cool y pro y badass y todo. (??) Me hace mucha gracia cuando se pone a escribir a lo Marianelah, idk. *Astharoshe6: Es mi mae, casada con mi pae. También es muy divertida y graciosa. Podría considerarla senpai, pero nah. Mejor es mi madre. (?) Por qué esta parte es tan difícil de seleccionar. right|330px Aficiones 240px Brightened Garden, Shoujo Kakumei Utena Escribir, leer, ver anime. Lo típico. Antes tocaba el piano aunque lo acabé dejando creo que volveré a retomarlo, aunque no vaya a clases. En general me gusta bastante la música clásica y tocar un instrumento siempre fue mi sueño desde pequeño, pero por culpa de algunos motivos lo dejé. Otra cosa que adoro son los debates y la filosofía, ¿a quién no? Por ende mi género favorito en lo que sea es el psicológico. Sin embargo, me es complicado hacerlos de vez en cuando. Ya os imaginaréis la razón. Además, amo el rol. En serio, si queréis ayuda en eso o lo hacéis, os diré todas las cuentas que tengo en FB para ello. Y por extraño que suene, me gusta aprender. (??) left|300px Otras redes sociales 240px Will of the Abyss, Pandora Hearts Tengo FB. No es difícil saber cuál es, en serio. Es la cosa más estúpida que podáis imaginar, más que un perro verde. No me gusta twitter, así que nunca me haré uno. En serio, he intentado varias veces hacerlo, pero me es imposible manejarlo. Me acostumbré demasiado a otras. Y mi dA . Dame ahora mismo un watch. (?) 600px|centercenter Husbandos y waifus MPSJ_2O_vmQ Watashi no Koe (Instrumental), Kokoro Ga Sakebigatterunda Mis husbandos y waifus, no van por orden de cuál me gusta más o menos. Esto es muy largo, y me costará bastante añadirlos a todos. 600px|center right|290px Citas 240px My dearest (Piano), Supercell (OP - Guilty Crown) Citas de la wiki memorables que merecen un rinconcito. Si no he incluído alguna, decídmelo. No las pondré por quién las dijo porque puedo equivocarme, no lo sé, se me ha olvidado, cosas así. 600px|center center Extras KGiLwmh5yQc Episode Solo (Instrumental), AIKATSU✩STARS Aquí van cosas tan estúpidas como "datos curiosos" sobre mí. *Soy daltónico. A la gente le gusta reírse de eso. (?) *A Ragna le gusta decirme afeminado, pero en realidad lo dice para ocultar que soy su seme. *Me gusta el color negro. *No soy negro. (?) 600px|center600px|center Unable to relax her shoes. As her eyes close, dreams bloom like flowers. Brilliantly, they cover her view, Even though she eventually has to sleep, somehow her lucid dreaming keeps playing on and her heart never stops with her dance. The curtain rises on her tomorrow. It seems that daybreak is is on its way soon . To have the strength there to give it her all. It's really more important than you know. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sweet dreams to you, Tutu Ballerina. center